


More Then Friends

by newbie



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Charles comes from a rich family, and is currently in a fake relationship so his family doesn’t cut him off. Erik was engaged to Magda but she recently died, leaving Erik homeless and heart broken. Charles is letting Erik live with him, while they both finish their last year of college.





	More Then Friends

“I know it shouldn't bother me but it does,” an obviously irritated Erik Lehnsherr spoke into his phone as he transferred the wet laundry to the dryer.

“I mean it's only Tuesday and he's already brought home three women. Yes three! Two on Sunday and one last night. I just can't put my finger on why he's doing this. I know he's not really the womanizer everyone thinks he is. He told me the number of people he’s slept with is under twenty and from what I've seen over the past two weeks I would guess it's nearing thirty.” Erik moved to the kitchen and started fixing some lunch. He paused noticing that he was preparing lunch for two.

“And now it appears I'm turning into either his nanny or his girlfriend. Don't laugh it isn't funny. All right I hear the door. I know, you're right I need to talk to him. I'll talk to you soon. Bye.”

“Honey I'm home,” Charles Xavier smiled as he closed the door to his two bedroom apartment “Who are you on the phone with?”

“Just Raven she was telling me what I missed in psychology. Now, I think we need to talk, sit down, I've made lunch.”

“So serious,” Charles said with a smile as Erik served them lunch.

“Well, it is a bit serious,” he answered his slightly nervous looking friend.

“It's not too bad, but just let me get out what I have to say and then you can talk,” Erik passed until Charles nodded and started eating. “I'm a little worried with the amount of women you've been bringing home. I mean you're supposed to be in a relationship, and I know it's bullshit but the world doesn't. I'm very happy that you're letting me stay here while I get back on my feet but I'm worried about the choices you're making. I know that you're not really a womanizer but it seems like you're putting on a show and you don't have to put on a show for me. You're my best friend and every time I see you bring home another woman I get angrier. I know you're a grown man and you have every right to sleep with whoever you want, but I think if you're going to keep doing this I can't witness it anymore, I'm worried about you and that's why I'm getting so mad. Now you can add your two cents.”

Charles was hungrier than he realized after his afternoon workout, he finished off the entire sandwich as Erik spoke. Erik watched his friend’s lips as he swallowed a big gulp of water and waited nervously for a reply, his stomach suddenly in knots.

“Well.” Charles said trying to think of how to reply. He didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable but he did like seeing him get a little jealous.

“I'm sorry you are worried about me, I have been quite the playboy. Are you sure you're not jealous? I mean, I'm giving these women my attention and not paying enough attention to you. Let's have a guys night in tonight.”

Erik let out a sigh of relief that his friend knew him so well. Obviously he was only jealous because they weren't hanging, especially since losing his fiancé and home just a few months ago. Charles had been a lifesaver since Magda’s death, he told Erik he could stay as long as he wanted, and even offered to cover the semester's tuition if Erik’s grades slipped and he lost his scholarship.

“I'm so glad we had this talk, that would be great just the two of us hanging out having fun. No random hook ups, talk of dead fiancés, or fake relationships so your parents don’t cut you off,” Erik smiled.

“Exactly, I'm going to take a shower, thanks for lunch.” Charles said as he got up and tapped Erik’s shoulder, lingering for a moment before walking away. Erik pushed away the thought that crossed his mind about how good Charles smelled after his workout and how nice his touch felt.

“Great. I'm going to pick up some groceries did you add everything you need to the list?”

“Yes dear, you're such a good wife.” Charles called from the bedroom, he always knew how to break the tension with a good flirt.

“I've told you that thing isn't going in me you're going to be the wife.” Erik said with a smile as he walked towards the door, he paused listening to his best friend’s laugh before leaving.

“Well that was amazing,” Erik said having finished the exquisite dinner Charles prepared for them.

“You honestly didn't have to cook, I would have been fine ordering,” he added finishing off his second glass of red wine.

“Well, when your nanny is best friends with the chef you learn a thing or two about how to prepare a good meal,” Charles responded while pouring himself another glass of wine and rising to clear the table.

“Besides I wanted to do something nice for you since we haven't had much time together since you moved in. I'm so happy you decided to take me up in the offer, I think it's good for you to be around friends right now.”

Erik watched as the smaller man loaded the dishwasher and told himself it was perfectly natural to simply admire your best friend’s ass. He looked away quickly as Charles turned around and walked over towards him, Erik realized he hadn't responded and Charles looked confused waiting for a reply.

“Sorry, I think the vino is giving me a delayed reaction,” Erik laughed.

“Lightweight,” Charles said as he playfully tossed a hand towel at his friend.

“You're right it's great to not be alone. Plus I've been looking forward to us having some down time to just hang out like we used to. I think that's why I got so angry that you'd rather fuck around then hang out with me.” Erik stood up and walked towards the living room as he spoke, Charles followed and they both plopped down on the couch.

Charles noticed how Erik got a pink tint when he was drinking and when he spoke about being mad it got even redder. He liked that his friend was so passionate and decided that he would do everything he could to let Erik know he would prefer hanging out with him over screwing around any day. He gently rubbed Erik’s thigh causing the taller man to blush and look away. Charles regretted the movement wondering if he was pushing the friendly flirting too far, he took his hand away and turned on the tv. Erik took a big sip of Charles’ wine.

“Hey that's mine!” Charles shouted as he playfully slapped Erik on the wrist and took his glass from him. He downed the glass which was half full as Erik watched the fluid travel down his throat. Why did he keep looking at his friend so much, and why was he so jealous? It's only natural for a single man to bring home women. So many thoughts raced through Erik’s slightly foggy mind.

“I have to apologize too,” Erik spoke as Charles wiped a drop of wine from his lips.

Charles raised his eyebrows, “What for?”

“Well, I probably overreacted a bit, I mean, there's nothing wrong with bringing home a girl every now and then, it is your place after all. And remember how I blew up at you when you took me out trying to get me laid. I'm sorry I'm just in a weird place right now. When I think about Magda I realize we probably never would have actually gone threw with a marriage, but losing her means I’ll never know what could have been.”

Charles watched Erik intently as he spoke he noticed every pause and how he seemed to lick his lips as he tried to get the words out. Although Erik had always been more impulse driven, Charles decided he'd break the tension that filled the room with some more flirting, that always got Erik to loosen up and unwind. As Erik waited sheepishly for him to reply Charles pounced on top of him pinning him down on the couch. It caught Erik by surprise and he took a deep breath inhaling the lovely scent, a mixture of cologne, sweat, and wine, coming off of Charles.

“I know the real reason you're so angry it's because it's not you that I had under me on this couch last night.” Charles said with a laugh as he held his friend down. He was suddenly very self conscious and wondered if he was pushing Erik too far with the flirting.

“Oh yeah baby, that's right, I want you so bad,” Erik laughed. He didn't hate the feeling of Charles pressed against him, they are always very affectionate with each other.

Charles started laughing and Erik could feel his cock growing against him. Suddenly it was too much for Erik to handle and he tried to push the smaller man off. The joke had gone far enough for Erik’s liking. But Charles wasn't going to give in that easy he liked feeling Erik struggle to free himself a bit more than he wanted to admit. He held tighter on Erik’s wrists.

“Aww what's the matter baby you just said you wanted me,” he said before leaning in to give Erik a little kiss on the lips.   

Much to his surprise Erik reciprocated opening his mouth a little. Charles slipped his tongue in Erik’s parted red lips. They had kissed on the mouth several times before but never like this, it felt different, better. Charles could feel their cocks pressing against each other and decided he better break the kiss before it got too real for Erik. He started to free Erik’s hands and pull away but Erik wrapped his arms around Charles’ neck and kissed him. It was deeper than before, suddenly Erik was making out with his best friend and it didn't seem like either of them wanted it to stop.

Charles finally pulled back and looked Erik in those beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to just go with it and see where things went but he knew his friend wasn't as sexually open minded as he was. Charles mentioned once how he dated a man for a while when he was younger and Erik got very uncomfortable with the conversation.

“What's happening here? Are we playing or serious?” Charles asked his confused best friend.

“Damn it, Charles can't you tell?” He replied a little hurt.

“I mean I think I can but I just want to make sure I'm not pressuring you into anything.”

“I'm not a teenage girl a prom Charles. I want you, I realize that now. I know why I've been getting so mad at you for bringing home girls and why I freaked out that time you told me you dated a guy in your teens.  It's because I am jealous but not the way I originally thought. I'm jealous because I want it to be me you're fooling around it,” Erik paused to gather his thoughts between the wine and his growing cock it was getting harder to form coherent sentences.

Charles ran his fingers through Erik’s hair as he waited silently for his best friend to finish his train of thought. He wanted Erik to know that first and foremost he was his friend and he didn't think either of them wanted that to change.

Erik took a deep breath and continued talking. “We've always been flirtatious and I guess I never realized how much I liked that. Now that we’re both unattached I think it's the right time to take things further. Now kiss me before I change my mind.”

Charles was happy to oblige, he kissed Erik with a passion that he hadn't kissed anyone in a while. Erik pulled away to catch his breath, his heart was racing and he could feel the weight of Charles’ cock through his jeans, much to his surprise he liked the feeling of the friction of their bulges pressing into each other.

“I didn't know how much I wanted this until this very minute,” Charles whispered into Erik’s ear, his heavy breathing was driving Charles wild. Charles began to grind his crotch against Erik to which his best friend pushed his hips up into the thrusts.

“Me neither,” Erik replied between kisses. He decided to be bold and reached down undoing his and Charles’ jeans freeing their hard cocks. Erik licked his lips.

“I thought ‘that thing’ wasn't going inside you. But you're so eager to take it out.” Charles said as he grabbed his erect cock.

Erik laughed, “Well I didn't mean my mouth.”

Charles sat up straddling his best friend and let out the sexiest grunt Erik had ever heard. He grabbed his own and Erik’s cock and began rubbing them together. Erik was so beautiful as he arched his neck and let out groans of pleasure. Charles began to stroke them faster as pre cum dripped down both of their shafts. Erik shot first hot and sticky all down Charles’ wrist and on his jeans. Charles was quick to cum after seeing his best friend shoot all over him and he wet them both even more. They just sat there staring at each other heavily breathing for a moment or two.

Finally Charles stood up and began to undress. “Better get these in the wash so they down stain,” he said with a smile as he gestured to Erik to undress.

“Yeah. And then we better clean ourselves up too wouldn't want to get a rash.”

They both knew living together was going to be a lot more fun now.

 

 

 


End file.
